Naruto save the Princess!
by rubymonkey
Summary: Naruto and his gang has to protect the princess but they don't know who to protect. and is K.C. the person she says she is. lots of switches and guessing.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto woke up and yawned. He looked outside and it was dawn. He eat breakfast then he went to the sparring ring in his backyard. He saw Neji and Rock Lee there sparring already. Naruto watched as they fought that was until Neji won.

Neji and Rock Lee looked at Naruto and nodded a "Hey". Naruto nodded back.

"Hey can I spar with you guys?" asked Naruto.

Neji and Rock Lee looked at each other for a second then they decided that Rock Lee should spar Naruto.

"Sure Naruto you can spar with Rock Lee." said Neji.

Naruto looked at Rock Lee and saw that he was ready to fight. So Naruto and Rock Lee got in their fighting stances. But before they could start Kakashi popped up right in the middle of them.

"Hey Kakashi-sensai can you move we're sparring here." said Naruto.

"No can do Naruto you, Neji, and Rock Lee are being summoned by the Hokage to start a mission." said Kakashi reading his book.

Naruto, Neji, and Rock Lee looked at each other then they raced to Hokage's place. When they arrived they saw Sakura and a new girl there looking at the Hokage.

They looked at the boys walking in and the new girl looked confused because she only knew Sakura and thought they could handle it.

"You guys finally showed up" sighed Hokage.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Naruto.

The Hokage looked at Naruto and she couldn't believe that he grow so much.

"Well I need you for a mission with these girls" said Hokage

"Well we know Sakura but who is the other girl?" asked Neji

"O yea you guys haven't meet. Well this is K.C. the second person in this village with a demon in her." said the Hokage pointing towards K.C.

Naruto and Neji waved at her while Rock Lee shook her hand.

"Ok your mission is top priority. It's an A-rank mission." said a dead serious Hokage.

"Hell ya" yelled Naruto.

"Well then. Neji will be replacing Kakashi on this mission and you guys will have to show the ropes to K.C." smiled Hokage.

Naruto was smiling the whole time she was talking. K.C. looked at Naruto because she thought he was on the weird side but thought he was really cute and really hot.

"Ok well you guys leave in an hour so start packing." waved Hokage.

Everyone bowed and went to get packed. But when K.C. stepped out she saw everyone leaving her behind. She really didn't mind but she knew that she couldn't count on anyone. But when she walked outside everyone was out there talking. K.C. looked at them and walked right on by.

"Hey K.C. wait up!" yelled Sakura.

K.C. looked back at Sakura.

"What's wrong you just walked right by us?" asked Sakura

"I thought that you guys wouldn't want to talk to me" sighed K.C.

"And why would you think that?" asked Sakura.

"I'm kind of like Naruto expect I can't control it," sighed K.C.

Sakura looked at her as she started backing away. She left K.C. standing there as she ran back to the others.

"Hey Sakura I thought you were getting K.C." asked Neji

"I was but I think we should ask for someone else."

Everyone was shocked as Sakura suggestion.

"Why?" asked Rock Lee

"Because she's dangerous to us and the village. I can't even believe that Hokage let her stay here." yelled Sakura.

"How would she be dangerous?" asked Naruto

"Because she can't be trusted with that thing inside her."

"So she's like me." Naruto pointed out.

"No she's not like you she's…"

"Face it Sakura you still don't trust me as long as I have this thing inside me." yelled Naruto

Sakura looked down when she realized what she just did. And when she looked up at Naruto he was already looking for K.C.

When Naruto found her, she was sitting on a grass hill looking at the sky.

"Hey K.C." said Naruto

"O hey Naruto do you want me to move?" asked K.C. looking down.

"No but can I sit here?"

"It's up to you."

Naruto sat down next to K.C. and started talking to her.

"I'm sorry about what Sakura said to you"

"It's no big deal I get it all the time."

"But you shouldn't be use to it K.C."

"Naruto you don't understand most of us don't have friends or a village that cares. We're alone and we get use to it."

Naruto looked at K.C. and felt really sorry for her. Because he now understood ehy other people don't understand him. Naruto was thinking about his friends and started thinking if they really liked him for him or are they just using him for his power.

"Starting to rethink your friends now"

Naruto looked up to see K.C. smiling at him. Naruto blushed and turned his head at the same time so she wouldn't see but she saw anyway. K.C. laughed at Naruto because she thought that he was really cute. But before she could say another word Sakura popped into the picture.

"What 's up Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Why would you let that demon near you." yelled Sakura

"Because she's my friend and not a demon" Naruto yelled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura looked at Naruto oddly because he'd never raised his voice at anyone. Naruto noticed her confusion but really didn't care what she wanted.

When they both turned around they saw K.C. standing there ready to run. Now they both understood why she was standing they were late. They all ran towards the gate to see a very pissed off Neji and Rock Lee standing there.

"Your late you guys!" yelled Neji

"We know" sighed Sakura

Neji turned towards the gate and signal for them to open it. Sakura was out the gate, right when it opens. But everyone expect Naruto to know why. They started running after Sakura. But she got a head start so she was far away from them in about two minutes.

Neji looked around and he knew that Naruto could catch her if he wanted too. Neji and Rock Lee were worried that someone would attack her if she stays up there to long.

"Hey Naruto go get Sakura" yelled Neji.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the fastest"

"Fine" sighed Naruto.

He started running. He caught Sakura in like a minute.

"Go away Naruto" yelled Sakura

"Not until you slow down"

"Fine"

They slowed down enough for everyone to catch up. Naruto ran back to K.C. as soon as everyone caught up to them.

"Hey Naruto enjoy your run" laughed K.C.

"I did but back here is way better then up there."

"Didn't you say you liked her for awhile?"

"Yes but not anymore"

"Hey guys we're stopping for the night" yelled Neji

Everyone stopped and set up camp.

"I'll go get some firewood" said Rock Lee.

While Rock Lee was gone Neji ran up the tree to keep guard. Which left Naruto, K.C. and Sakura on the ground. Naruto and K.C. were setting up their place. While Sakura became extremely jealous of K.C.

Sakura couldn't understand why she would be jealous of a stupid demon like her. K.C. felt someone staring at her and she noticed that it was Sakura.

"I think someone is jealous of me Naruto"

"O really who?"

"Sakura"

"She should be your beautiful and smart"

K.C. blushed and Sakura saw it, she stood up and stomped out of camp.

"I think you made her mad Naruto"

"O well she deserves it" shrugged Naruto

K.C. saw how sad Naruto looked so she put her arm around his shoulder. Naruto looked at K.C. and blushed. K.C. giggled as she saw Naruto blushed.

"Would you guys stop it" yelled Sakura.

Naruto and K.C. looked at each other and asked "What were we doing?"

"You guys are Flirting"

"And your point is?" asked K.C.

"My point is…"

But Sakura didn't get to finish because they were ambushed and was taken to a village just outside of camp.

"Who are you and what are you doing with the demon that kill our village?" asked one of the men.

"What are you talking about this is our first time here?" asked Neji

"I'm talking about her" said the villager pointing to K.C.

"What I didn't do anything?" yelled K.C.

"O yea then who was the demon with your face but with red hair" yelled the villager

"O whatever" said K.C. looking down.

Naruto could see that K.C. didn't do anything. But he also that she knew who did kill the villagers.

"Why don't you tell them who really did it K.C." asked Naruto

"Because if she did it. It was for a very good reason" said K.C.

The village men grabbed her and pulled her outside.

"What are you going to do with her?" asked a very pissed off Naruto

"We are going to kill her what else" said the villager laughing.

Naruto's eyes were glowing red and he was letting his demon out. K.C. yelled "No Naruto don't turn I'll be fine"

But Naruto didn't listen. He broke free from the chains that bided him. Naruto ran outside and broke K.C. chains. Then he grabbed K.C. around the waist and ran out of the village.

Neji broke everyone else out then followed Naruto out of the village. Naruto ran until he couldn't see the village anymore. And when he stopped the others caught up and started to yell at Naruto.

But the stopped when they saw his eyes were red. K.C. looked at the others and saw that they didn't know what to do. K.C. looked at Naruto and saw that he was growling at her. Naruto walked up to her still growling and K.C. was getting pissed because she didn't like being growled at.

So K.C. did the unthinkable and growled back. Naruto was shocked for a second then he growled louder. But when Naruto growled louder K.C. lowered herself. K.C. didn't understand what was happening. But she did understand that Naruto's demon was stronger then she was.

K.C. lowered herself to her knees and bowed her head. Naruto looked at her then smiled at her.

"You can stand up now K.C. and thank you" smiled Naruto

K.C. smiled and stood up. Everyone ran up to him asking what happened. K.C. saw that Naruto didn't like the questions that his friends were asking.

"Hey guys give him a break" sighed K.C.

They looked at K.C. and listened. But Sakura didn't.

"Why did you turn back for her?"

Naruto shrugged and looked at K.C. Sakura was pissed then she stomped over to Rock Lee. Rock Lee looked at her and moved away from her. When Sakura saw that Rock Lee moved away she looked at him with such hate you could kill someone.

"Ok lets get going again" ordered Neji


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto and K.C. grabbed their bags and waited for Neji to move. But after awhile Neji had not move. So Naruto asked, "Hey why aren't you moving?"**

"**Because Sakura hasn't packed up yet."**

"**And I'm not going too if K.C. is coming" **

**Naruto, Neji, and Rock Lee gasped at how Sakura was acting.**

"**Ok do you really want me to leave Sakura just because your jealous that you don't have Naruto's eyes on you anymore" smirked K.C.**

"**No that is not the reason why I want you to leave"**

"**O really then tell me why and I'll leave"**

"**Fine I hate demons like you"**

**Again the boys gasped.**

"**O really then you hate Naruto too and I really don't care what you think about me" smirked K.C.**

"**I don't hate Naruto because I can trust him and he likes me" smiled Sakura**

"**Not anymore Sakura" yelled Naruto**

"**What! Why not I thought that you admired me" yelled Sakura**

"**At first yes but not sense you became a butch to K.C. and everyone else."**

**It was Sakura's turn to gasped. K.C. looked at her and laughed quietly.**

"**Well do you still want me to leave Sakura or are you over this stupid thing." said K.C. rolling her eyes.**

"**Fine but get in my way and I'll kill you got it" glared Sakura standing in K.C. face.**

"**You better back off now or I'll kill you" glared K.C. **

**Sakura didn't back down but she was really scared of K.C. now. K.C. saw the fear in her eyes and smiled. Because no one in their little group new what happened just now.**

"**Hey Ashley you can come out now" K.C. yelled to the forest.**

"**Darn it I thought I had you" snapped Ashley**

"**Not a chance" smirked K.C. as she went to hug Ashley.**

"**Ok do you mind telling us what just happened" said Naruto looking at K.C.**

**K.C. shrugged and started to tell everyone their story. (sorry to lazy to write the story. Summary long time friends with secrets) Ashley and K.C. hugged and said "that's how it went?"**

**Naruto smiled and said, "So you do have friends and yet you didn't tell me."**

"**Well sorry I don't make friends that easily."**

"**That's mean K.C. that you told your boyfriend that you didn't have friends" smiled Ashley.**

"**Naruto is not my boyfriend Ashley"**

"**O really" Ashley said rolling her eyes.**

"**Hey Ashley where Chelsea?" asked K.C.**

"**O she's around" said Ashley trying not to sound suspicious.**

"**So in others words she is right behind me"**

"**No" yelled Ashley looking down.**

"**You can came out Chelsea I know your on the tall oak."**

"**Man K.C. you suck I thought I had you"**

"**Chelsea when will you learn no one can sneak up on me"**

"**I know but worth a try"**

"**Whatever" shrugged K.C.**

"**Ok now who the hell is this K.C." Asked Neji.**

"**O this is Chelsea, she is my friend too and don't you even think about it Ashley"**

"**What I wasn't thinking anything" said Ashley**

"**Ya right ash" said K.C. rolling her eyes.**

"**What were you thinking about Ashley" asked Naruto.**

"**O nothing Naruto except that I was going to tell Chelsea that K.C. likes …"**

"**Shut the hell up Ashley" Yelled K.C.**

**Ashley looked really scared because K.C. 's eyes flashed red.**

"**Ok man I'll shut up just don't kill me"**

**K.C. snorted and turned her head. Chelsea ran over to Ashley and said, "You shouldn't have done that."**

**Ashley looked at Chelsea and rolled her eyes. Chelsea shrugged and looked at the group.**

"**Where are you guys going?"**

"**We have a mission to see the princess in the mountains" said Naruto.**

**Chelsea and Ashley gasped and turn towards K.C. K.C. shrugged and shock her head no. Chelsea and Ashley knew what she was telling them. The problem was that Neji saw K.C. shack her head.**

"**Ok what's going on here?"**

"**Nothing why?" asked K.C.**

"**Because you shock you head at them"**

"**That's because they were about to tell you guys something they're not suppose too."**

"**And what is that?" asked Rock Lee**

"**Nothing important but you guys might want to bow now because Chelsea is the princess and Ashley is her cousin."**

**The group didn't say anything they just bowed.**

"**Why aren't you bowing K.C." stated Sakura evilly**

"**Because I was a princess before I got disowned" smiled K.C.**

**Sakura frowned and turned her back. Naruto amiled because he knew that she was hiding something.**

"**Whatever I really don't believe that" said Sakura.**

"**Well believe it"**

**After K.C. said that Naruto noticed that it was his statement and she had just said it.**

"**Ok that was really weird" whispered Naruto**

**Naruto and K.C. looked at each other then laughed.**

"**I guess he grow on you K.C." laughed Ashley**

"**Whatever" shrugged K.C.**

**Chelsea and Ashley laughed until they saw the sun coming up. They both turned towards K.C. and they nodded towards the sun.**

"**Guys I have to help Chelsea and Ashley back to their village so I'll be right back."**

"**Fine but be back right away ok" said Neji**

"**Sure" nodded K.C.**

**Chelsea and Ashley ran ahead of K.C. And when K.C. finally caught up to them they were turning. Ashley into a vampire and Chelsea into a werewolf. K.C. looked between the two of them and you really couldn't see much difference besides the red eyes and fangs.**

"**Ok cool but I got to get back" sighed K.C.**

"**Fine but we have to feed on something" said a hissing Ashley.**

"**There is some horses around here or cows take your pick"**

"**You suck K.C." yelled Chelsea**

"**No that's you guys" laughed K.C.**

**Ashley and Chelsea glared at K.C. while she ran back to the group. When K.C. was running she had a feeling that she was being followed but when she looked back she didn't see or heard anything. But when she looked back towards the way she was going. Naruto was standing upside down smiling. K.C. jumped back and screamed.**

"**Don't do that Naruto" yelled K.C.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry but I had to do it"

Naruto jumped down and leaned against the tree K.C. was on.

"Why would you do that?"

"No reason but I had a question is Ashley a vampire and is Chelsea a werewolf" asked Naruto

"Umm….."

"I saw them change K.C. and Neji wanted me to follow you guys to see what you were up too."

"O then yes they are but you can't tell anyone please" pleaded K.C.

"Umm…. Ok"

"Really you won't tell anyone"

"Sure why not"

"Thank you" said K.C. while running to Naruto hugging him.

Naruto and K.C. both blushed then K.C. jumped back and looked away.

"We better get back" said K.C.

"Yeah we should" said Naruto staring at K.C.

K.C. saw that Naruto was staring at her. "So are we going?"

Naruto shocked his head to get out of the daze. "Yeah lets go"

Naruto took off and K.C. followed after him. When they arrived back everything was set up.

"Naruto can I talk to you" Said Neji.

"Sure"

They walked off towards the edge of camp to talk.

"So what happened with them?" asked Neji

"Nothing it's all good."

"Fine I'll take it for now"

Naruto nodded then walked back to the group and sat next to K.C.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing"

K.C. nodded and relax a little but. Neji came back to the group and saw K.C. relax next to Naruto. And right there he knew something happened to them.

_What happened too them that Naruto wouldn't tell me?_ thought Neji. Naruto was looking at K.C. but stopped when he felt someone watching him. He looked up and saw Tenten in the trees.

"What the hell are you doing here Tenten!" yelled Naruto.

Everyone looked up to see what Naruto was yelling at. And they saw that Tenten was standing there.

"Hey Tenten what you doing here?" asked Rock lee.

"I was sent by Hokage to join you" said Tenten jumping down.

"And why would Hokage want you to come here?" said a stuck up Sakura.

"Because you guys need someone that doesn't judge people for what they are but for who they are." smiled Tenten.

After that Sakura shut up. And Tenten looked at K.C. who was standing next to Naruto. Tenten walked over to them and raised a hand but before she even moved her hand Naruto jumped in front of K.C.

"I'm not going to hurt her Naruto so relax" said Tenten while raising her hand up.

Naruto looked back at K.C. And K.C. nodded so could move. When Naruto moved out of the way K.C. raised her hand to shack Tenten's hand.

"Well it is really nice to meet you K.C."

"You too, Tenten right"

"Yes"

They both stopped and dropped their hands. Naruto walked back over to K.C. and smiled at Tenten. Naruto grabbed K.C.'s hand and smiled at her. K.C. blushed but didn't pull her hand away.

"Well I see that you care about her Naruto" smiled Tenten

"Whatever" shrugged Naruto

The group looked at Naruto and K.C. because it really is strange to see two ninjas get together.

"Ok guys get some sleep because we have to leave earlier to get to the castle" yelled Neji.

Everyone nodded and they started to go to sleep. The next morning everyone was up and moving towards the castle. They were running at full speed. But they picked up speed when they saw smoke in the courtyard of the castle.

"Let's go you guys they could be under attack" yelled Neji.

The group ran faster towards the courtyard to find everyone trying to put out the fire. All of them ran up to help them. When the fire was out Neji asked what happened.

"Someone just thought that it was going to be funny to set this house on fire. Sorry but thanks for helping" said a villager.

"No problem" said Neji

"Well then what can I do for you?" asked the villager.

"Can you show us where the princess lives, we are hire to protected her" asked Neji.

"Sure right this way" the villager started walking towards a hill and when they got their. They climbed up until they saw a giant gate. The villager did a hand sign and the gate opened up. The group walked in but the villager stayed behind.

"Why won't you come in?" asked Rock lee

"Because I am not aloud into the castle" bowed the villager.

Everyone nodded and they started walking again. When they reached the grand room they saw Chelsea practicing her fighting.

"Hey Chelsea I bet I can beat you" yelled K.C.

"No you can't K.C. I been practicing" said Chelsea

"Bring it on Chelsea" yelled K.C.

Chelsea walked up to K.C. and dragged her to the sparing ring. They got into their fighting stances and started fighting. But they had to stop when Ashley walked down the stairs.

"What were you guys doing?" asked Ashley looking at Chelsea and K.C.

"Nothing just fighting" said K.C. looking calm.

"Ok just don't kill her K.C."

"No promises" laughed K.C.

"Fine but no blood on the carpet" said Ashley.

"Ok"

"That's nice of you to care nothing for me. But you care if she gets blood on the carpet." said Chelsea.

"Get over it Chelsea I won't hurt you…. much" smiled K.C.

"Yea like I'll believe that" signed Chelsea.

"Whatever" said K.C. throwing a punch at Chelsea which hit her right in the face.

"K.C. I wasn't paying attention" yelled Chelsea

"O well" shrugged K.C.

Chelsea and K.C. continued fighting and they were throwing punches left and right trying to beat each other up and knock each other out. But when they were about to end it Chelsea and K.C. pulled back their fists ready to knock each other out. But right when their fist were about to hit each other… Kakashi and Gaara popped up out of nowhere. And scared Chelsea half-to-death so she fell on her butt. While K.C. just stood there.

"Kakashi what are you doing here" yelled Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm here to help because the Hokage thinks it's to difficult for just this group." said Kakashi reading his book.

"Fine whatever" shrugged Neji

"What the hell just popped up!!!" yelled Chelsea standing up.

"O sorry my lady" said Kakashi bowing.

"Whatever" shrugged Chelsea.

K.C. and Chelsea looked at each other and K.C. laughed at her.

"K.C. shut up" yelled Chelsea.

K.C. shrugged off the glare that Chelsea shot her way.

"Hey Gaara what up" asked Naruto high fiving Gaara.

"Nothing just came here to help" said Gaara.

"What the hell is with the yelling" yelled Ashley

Ashley came running down the staircase screaming.

"Nothing just Kakashi here scared Chelsea and she fell" laughed K.C.

"O that's funny" laughed Ashley

"Would you stop it? It's not funny" yelled Chelsea.

"Come on Chelsea it's a little funny" said K.C.

"No it's not" pouted Chelsea

"K.C. you can't make fun of the princess" yelled Kakashi

"O yes I can or did the Hokage not tell you who I was" glared K.C.

Kakashi looked confused and so did Gaara.

"I used to be a princess of the neighboring land and I was best friends with them and still are" smirked K.C.

Kakashi and Gaara were shocked.

"O get over it. It's not that shocking" shrugged K.C.

Kakashi and Gaara shrugged it off and went back to talking. K.C. laughed at how stupid they looked.

"Hey K.C. can I talk to you" asked Ashley

K.C. nodded and Ashley and Chelsea went down the hall to talk.

"What" asked K.C.

"Who are those cute boys out there" asked Ashley

"What!"

"Those boys who are they?" asked Chelsea

"They are Kakashi Naruto's sensai and Gaara from the sand village."

"Cool" said both Ashley and Chelsea.

"Is that it or are you guys gonna start drooling" snicker K.C.

"We are not" yelled both of them.

"O yea then whip your mouths" snicker K.C.

Ashley and Chelsea quickly whip their mouths. K.C. laughed and Ashley and Chelsea were pissed.

"K.C. run" yelled Ashley

K.C. took off towards the boys. K.C. ran towards Naruto and sled behind him even before the girls got there.

Naruto saw K.C. running towards him. But when K.C. sled behind him he looked at K.C. and gave her a really confusing look. K.C. pointed towards the two very pissed off girls. Naruto nodded and went back to talking to the boys. The girls ran towards Naruto. And they stopped right in front of him.

"K.C. come out" yelled Ashley

But instead of an answer they got silence. Naruto smiled and turned so they could pass but no one was behind him.

"Where the hell did she go Naruto?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't know"

"What" yelled the girls

Everyone covered their ears because their scream really hurt their ears.

"Damn that hurt" laughed Rock lee.

The girls stomped away.

"Ok Naruto where is K.C." asked Sakura

"O she is right here" said Naruto pointing behind him.

Everyone had a really confused look on their faces until K.C. released the chakra. K.C. stepped forward and wrapped her arm around his waist. Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"How did you do that" asked Tenten.

"Umm… I can't really tell you because it's my escape from everyone" said K.C. scratching her neck nervously.

"O. hey Kakashi did you copy that" asked Neji

"No I didn't I didn't even know how she does it" said Kakashi

Everyone except K.C. was shocked.

"What the Hell!" yelled everyone.

"I really don't know how she does it but if I watch her closely I bet I could figure it out" said Kakashi looking at K.C.

K.C. shrugged and started doing hand signs. When she was done she vanished.

"Did you get that Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

"No because she put almost no chakra in it" said Kakashi.

"How can she do that Kakashi?" asked Sakura.

"I really don't know Sakura but that is awesome" said Kakashi

"Thanks" smiled K.C. appearing.

"How did you do it without chakra K.C." asked Rock lee

"Well it's my demon fault for that one" K.C. said.

"And why is that" asked Naruto

"Well….."

"You see K.C. is evil she can use her demon to steal chakra" yelled Sakura

"No Sakura you're evil so knock it off" yelled Naruto.

Sakura gasped and lost it. K.C. looked at Naruto and smiled at him. Naruto looked at K.C. and smiled back at her. Kakashi saw this exchange of smiles and smirked himself. But everything went weird when they heard a screamed.

So everyone got up and ran towards the scream. When they got there all they saw was something or someone flying away. And it looked like someone who was holding bags of some type. K.C. looks down on the ground and saw that there was little pieces of clothes leading to the large tree in the back. K.C. picked in up and saw that it was all scribbles for writing. It read "_**Help K.C. Help us we were taking. Plz Help Us!!!**_"

"Naruto we have to go after that thing" yelled K.C. running towards Naruto.

"What are you talking about." yelled Naruto

"I'm talking about my friends being Kidnapped by that thing" yelled K.C.

"Ok K.C. you got to calm down and tell us what exactly going on" said Kakashi

"Ok I found this letter by that tree saying help us. And I can't help but believe that Ashley and Chelsea were kidnapped by that thing" said K.C.

"Ok Neji see if you can find out where that thing is going" ordered Kakashi

Neji did his eye thing (sorry I have no idea how to spell that). While he saw the thing that kidnapped the girls and the thing was heading west.

"The thing is heading west towards the mountains" said Neji.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Good we're heading out. Let's go" yelled Kakashi**

**After he said that K.C. took off towards the mountains. Kakashi looked at Naruto and nodded. After Naruto saw that look he took off after K.C. to keep her safe. K.C. ran non-stop for 12 hours and by that time it was dark. So Naruto grabbed her hand and stopped her from running anymore. K.C. glared at him and tried to run.**

"**Stop K.C. if you keep going you won't be able to save them" yelled Naruto trying to reason with her.**

"**I can't leave them Naruto their the only family I got left" yelled K.C.**

"**And I promise we are going to save them" said Naruto**

**Naruto convinced K.C. to take a break for awhile. Naruto had to pull K.C. back to the campsite just. So she would rest. But all K.C. was thinking about was saving her friends. So when she thought everyone was asleep she quietly went out of camp and heading towards the river ready to take off running. But when she got ready someone said "And where do you think your going."**

**K.C. stopped on turned towards to voice and saw that Naruto was standing there.**

"**I'm going to find my friends" yelled K.C.**

"**Then why are you running from us we are trying to help you"**

"**O really now is that why your so called leader is laeding the group in the opposite direction"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Your friends don't care about us. Your friends are buying time so they can came just a little late."**

"**They would never do that I trust them."**

"**Well your trust just killed my best and only friends"**

**K.C. got ready to run but Naruto grabbed her wrist. K.C. looked back at Naruto and saw something not even she thought she would never be able to see in Naruto's eyes. In his eyes was the betrayal of a thousand men.**

"**I'm going with you but we should at least wait for them the wake up"**

"**Fine but their not going to stop me from finding my friends"**

**Naruto nodded and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the campsite. When the morning came the first two up were K.C. and Naruto. When everyone woke up Neji and Sakura was whispering to each other. And that's when Naruto believe what K.C. was saying. When Neji and Sakura came back over.**

**Neji said "We have to go South from here"**

"**No when have to go North," yelled K.C.**

"**Do you have my eyes?" yelled Neji**

"**No but you are leading us in the wrong direction to help that slut" yelled K.C.**

"**No I'm not" yelled Neji**

"**O yea then why do you have lipstick on" said K.C.**

**Neji wiped his lips and some lipstick came off. K.C. smirked and looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded then K.C. and Naruto were off running with Kakashi and Rock lee behind them. Everyone followed K.C. and they showed up in an volcano that was active. K.C. looked around for Chelsea and Ashley. But she didn't see them.**

"**K.C. Get your ass up here" yelled someone.**

**K.C. looked up and she could see Chelsea tied to a pole.**

"**Hey Chelsea are you ok?" yelled K.C.**

"**Yea I'm okay but I would be better if you got me down from here" yelled Chelsea**

"**Hold your horses I'll be up in a sec" yelled K.C.**

**K.C. started to climb up the side when Naruto grabbed her hand.**

"**What's up Naruto" asked K.C.**

"**Are you sure that is Chelsea" asked Naruto**

"**Yea why"**

"**Because I don't want you to get hurt if it isn't"**

"**Well it's her alright watch" said K.C.**

"**Hey Chelsea what is my name and not the name people call me." yelled K.C. "And you have to answer."**

"**Kassandra the princess of the western lands." yelled Chelsea "Is that good enough for Naruto down there."**

"**Let asked" K.C. looked at Naruto.**

**Naruto nodded.**

"**Yea that's good" said K.C.**

"**Now will you come get me" asked Chelsea**

"**Yea I'll be right there." said K.C.**

**K.C. started climbing the wall again. When Naruto picked her up and jumped to the top.**

"**Thank you" said K.C. as Naruto put her down.**

"**Your welcome anytime" smiled Naruto**

**K.C. blushed but she turned her head away so Naruto couldn't see. But it was too late Naruto already saw K.C.'s red face.**

"**Sorry to make you blush" whispered Naruto in her ear.**

**K.C. blushed even more.**

"**Shut up Naruto" whispered K.C.**

"**Whatever love" smirked Naruto**

**K.C. shocked her head and walked over to Chelsea. Chelsea was smiling.**

"**O shut up or I'll leave you here to burn" said K.C.**

"**Fine I won't say anything" laughed Chelsea.**

"**Just tell me where Ashley is?" asked K.C.**

"**O she got save by Gaara" said Naruto.**

"**O" said K.C. "is this one a good friend of yours and is not dating a slut?"**

"**Yes he doesn't like girls that much" said Naruto "I think he is just waiting for the right girl"**

"**That could be." said K.C.**

**Naruto nodded. "But that couldn't be your friend is to happy for Gaara"**

"**Well maybe he likes happy girls" questioned Chelsea**

**Naruto just shrugged and thought of something else.**

"**Hey where is Rock lee and Kakashi, Naruto?" asked K.C.**

**Naruto turned towards the wall that they climbed up from and he didn't see anyone.**

"**I have no idea where they are" shrugged Naruto.**

"**We should probably go look for them" said Chelsea**

"**The only reason you want to go looking for them is Kakashi" smirked K.C.**

"**Shut up or I'll tell Naruto something about you" smirked Chelsea**

"**You wouldn't would you?" asked K.C.**

"**O I would" said Chelsea**

"**Fine" said K.C. looking down.**

"**Hey wait don't I get a say in this" said Naruto**

"**No" yelled K.C. and Chelsea**

"**Come on" pouted Naruto**

"**No you will never know Naruto so just forget it" smirked K.C.**

"**Come on tell me"**

"**No"**

**Naruto walked up behind K.C. and wrapped his arms around her waist. And started whispered things that Chelsea couldn't understand and she was getting really mad.**

"**What are you whispering Naruto" asked Chelsea.**

"**Wouldn't you like to know" smirked Naruto**

**K.C. laughed. Naruto laughed with K.C. and Chelsea had a look that could kill.**

**And all the while K.C. was saving Chelsea. Ashley was talking and walking with Gaara.**

"**Why did you save me Gaara?" asked Ashley**

**Gaara didn't say anything.**

"**Excuse me" said Ashley "Your suppose to answer me."**

"**No I don't"**

"**Hey" screamed Ashley**

"**What" yelled Gaara**

"**I was just going to ask when are we going to find the others" asked Ashley.**

"**I don't know maybe tomorrow or tonight" said Gaara.**

**Ashley got really nerves because she got a cut on her arm and she needed to feed.**

"**Hey Gaara do you know what I am?" asked Ashley**

"**What do you mean?" asked Gaara **

"**I mean what I am like you are demon. So do you know what I am" asked Ashley**

"**O do you mean that you're a vampire" said Gaara**

"**Yes. Wait a minute you know"**

"**O my demon can sense the charka in people and your charka is different from anything else I felt" said Gaara.**

"**How different" asked Ashley**

"**I don't know how to explain it" shrugged Gaara**

"**O so you could tell that I'm a vampire" said Ashley**

"**I just know for some reason." shrugged Gaara**

"**O but you don't know that reason why you could tell" Ashley**

**Gaara nodded. Ashley shrugged but when she looked back at Gaara she got really hungry.**

"**Hey Gaara I'm getting hungry do you mind if I have some blood" asked Ashley**

"**How hungry are you?" asked Gaara**

"**Not that hungry but I do need some food" **

"**O then that's fine"**

**Ashley smiled and walked up behind Gaara and bared her fangs and bit down on his neck. Gaara closed his eyes from the pain of the bit and kept still so Ashley could eat.**

**While Ashley was feeding on Gaara. K.C., Chelsea and Naruto and the gang showed up.**

"**What the hell is going on here" yelled Rock lee**

"**Ashley needed food she got a cut on her arm from the attack" said Chelsea**

"**O so that is how she feeds" asked Rock lee**

"**Yes but she never feeds from the neck unless she likes that person" smirked K.C.**

"**What! She can't like him. He is impossible to like! How could she like him"**

"**Rock Lee shut up" yelled K.C.**

**Ashley stopped feeding after K.C. yelled.**

"**O hey guys what's up" smiled Ashley**

**K.C. and Chelsea grabbed hold onto Ashley's arms and pulled her away.**

"**Why the Hell did you let her bit you" yelled Rock lee**

"**Because" said Gaara**

"**But …." Rock lee stopped talking when Kakashi grabbed hold onto his shoulder.**

"**Chill out fuzzy brows" said Naruto**

"**Whatever" shrugged Rock lee Naruto shocked his head and looked at K.C. who was walking up to him.**

"**Hey what's…" Naruto stopped talking because K.C. kissed him on the lips.**

**Everyone was in shock. Naruto and K.C. were still kissing when the girls walked back.**

"**Damn K.C. I didn't think you had it in you" smiled Chelsea**

**Naruto and K.C. stopped kissing when Chelsea said that.**

"**Whatever no big deal" shrugged K.C. but you could see that it was a big deal.**

**Naruto couldn't stop smiling the entire night. The next day the gang was on the way to the village when Sakura and Neji came up to them.**

"**Sorry guys I didn't want too do that" said Neji**

"**Whatever" shrugged Chelsea. **

**Ashley on the other hand was pissed off.**

"**What the hell" yelled Ashley "Why the Hell did you do that"**

"**I did it so Sakura would look at me" said Neji backing down.**

**K.C. jumped in so Ashley wouldn't kill Sakura.**

"**Relax Ashley or I'll hit you" said K.C. pushing her back.**

"**Fine but don't come near me Sakura or I'll kill you" said Ashley**

"**You can't even touch me bitch so don't pull that crap" said Sakura**

**After Sakura said that K.C. let go of Ashley and pouch Sakura in the face.**

"**Don't you dare say that to any of my friends again." glared K.C.**

"**Naruto are you just going to stand there and no nothing" said Sakura.**

"**No" smiled Naruto**

"**Then do something" said Sakura**

"**Ok" said Naruto walking over to K.C.**

**Naruto grabbed K.C.'s chin and kissed her. After Naruto was done kissing right her.**

"**Great right hook K.C." smiled Naruto**

"**What! How could you kiss that thing?" yelled Sakura**

"**Because I love her and I love kissing her" smirked Naruto.**

"**You bastard I was suppose to have your full attention" yelled Sakura **

"**O I forgot to do something" said Naruto.**

**To be continued….**


End file.
